Home, Ghost Tale, and Winter Sonata
by moody's mood
Summary: Rumah Sasuke, Legenda Hantu, dan Winter Sonata. Apa hubungannya sih?


Title

**Title** : Home, Ghost Tale, and Winter Sonata

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and Winter Sonata. But I own the Ghost Tale!

**Summary**: Rumah Sasuke, Legenda Hantu, dan Winter Sonata. Apa hubungannya sih?

**Home, Ghost Tale, and Winter Sonata**

**First Step**

Sakura masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Pertama kali ia dan Naruto datang ke rumah Sasuke adalah saat usia mereka masih 12 tahun. Dan itu terjadi sepulangnya dari acara pemakaman Sandaime. Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan mereka mendatangi rumahnya, bahkan untuk berdiri di depan gerbang distrik klan Uchiha.Tapi entah kenapa, sepertinya saat itu Sasuke sudah menyerah dan tak tahan mendengar rengekan kedua temannya sehingga akhirnya merelakan rumahnya dimasuki oleh dua makhluk tak tahu malu yang masuk tanpa dipersilakan.

Rumah Sasuke sangat besar dan sepi, tapi Sakura tidak berani berkomentar mengingat apa yang terjadi pada klan Sasuke. Ia juga masih bisa menjaga mulutnya untuk tidak keceplosan menanyakan hal yang bodoh seperti _'bagaimana kabar kakakmu?'_ atau '_rumahmu sepi ya, ada hantunya tidak?'_ karena ia pasti akan diusir Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Hei Sasuke! Rumahmu sepi ya, ada hantunya tidak?"

Sakura mungkin bisa menjaga mulutnya untuk tidak menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu, tapi Naruto _tidak bisa_.

"Kuharap ada hantu yang bisa membantuku menendang pantatmu keluar dari sini,"jawab Sasuke datar, tanpa memandang ke arah kedua temannya dan terus saja berjalan.

"Kuharap juga ada,"timpal Naruto lalu tersenyum lebar,"kalaupun dia menendangku keluar, setidaknya dia bisa menemanimu disini dan kau tidak sendirian lagi"

Sakura tak pernah berpendapat bahwa ditemani hantu akan lebih baik daripada merasakan kesepian. Tapi setelah melihat senyuman kecil di wajah Sasuke, ia jadi berpikir sebaliknya.

Sasuke rupanya tidak berniat memberikan tur keliling untuk memperlihatkan tiap bagian rumahnya dan Sakura memakluminya, karena yang paling penting, Sasuke langsung membawa mereka ke kamarnya. Kamar Sasuke jauh lebih luas daripada kamar Sakura dan cukup rapi untuk ukuran kamar laki-laki. Lain halnya dengan kamar Naruto yang sangat berantakan dengan beberapa majalah dewasa di kolong tempat tidurnya. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa Sakura _sedikit_ mengharapkan dapat menemukannya di kolong tempat tidur Sasuke.

Salah satu hal yang disadari oleh Sakura adalah bahwa tiap rumah memiliki aromanya masing-masing yang membuatnya terasa khas dan menumbuhkan kerinduan. Begitu juga dengan rumah Sasuke. Aroma kayu yang menjadi bagian dari dinding dan lantai rumah itu menciptakan rasa damai yang membuat Sakura betah berada disana. Hanya dengan mencium aroma itu, bayangan akan Sasuke langsung terlintas di benaknya. Kalau saja ia bisa meracik wangi-wangian, ia ingin menjadikan aroma tersebut sebagai parfum pribadinya. Pribadi. Bukan untuk dipinjamkan apalagi dijual!

Setelah 30 menit tanpa kerjaan, Naruto akhirnya memecah keheningan dengan menawarkan ide hebatnya pada Sasuke dan Sakura, yaitu main petak umpet. Sasuke tidak menggubris dan balik menawarkan ide hebatnya, yaitu menonton film samurai yang _diwariskan_ dari almarhum ayahnya. Sakura tidak mau kalah dan mengusulkan untuk menonton film drama yang baru dipinjamkan Ino tadi pagi, yaitu _Winter Sonata_. Sakura mengatakan bahwa film tersebut sedang populer di Konoha, menduduki peringkat kedua setelah Icha-Icha The Movie. Dan gosipnya, Kakashi, almarhum Sandaime, bahkan Ibiki Morino juga menontonnya.

Karena tidak mau disebut 'ketinggalan zaman', akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto mau juga menontonnya.

10 episode berlalu bersamaan dengan habisnya 2 box tissue dan cemilan yang disediakan oleh Sasuke. Sakura menangis, begitu juga Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke tidak menunjukkan indikasi rasa terharu atau tersentuh sedikitpun. Raut wajahnya juga bukan seperti orang yang sedang menonton film drama, tapi berita kriminal. Serius dan antusias, tak lupa dengan dahi berkerut.

Hari sudah malam dan Naruto bersikeras mau menontonnya sampai episode terakhir. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan makhluk itu menginap di rumahnya dan menangis sepanjang malam karena menonton film drama. Dengan bijak Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia akan membeli 1 set VCDnya dan mereka bisa menonton bersama-sama kapan saja.

"Ja, Sasuke. Lain kali, jangan lupa ajak hantu di rumahmu untuk nonton Winter Sonata bersama kita!"teriak Naruto lalu lari begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura.

"Naruto! Tungguin aku dong! Ng...Sasuke-kun, maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Sampai besok!"pamit Sakura lalu bersiap mengejar Naruto.

"Sakura!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti dan ia menoleh ke sumber suara,"ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ano...bukannya aku tertarik, tapi aku tidak suka yang setengah-setengah, jadi..."

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, tapi melihat laki-laki yang disukainya itu terdiam dengan wajah bersemu merah, ia jadi ingin mencium pipinya. Dan secara mengejutkan, Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tidak ia duga.

"...kapan-kapan aku pinjam Winter Sonata-nya"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kapanpun kau mau, Sasuke-kun. Aku janji akan membawakannya untukmu"

--

**Second**** Step**

Sayangnya, Sakura tak bisa melaksanakan janjinya.

Kunjungannya ke rumah Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya adalah setelah ia menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit. Saat itu Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Naruto, dan meninggalkan Konoha. Sakura hanya tersenyum pedih sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Pintu itu tidak dikunci dan Sakura berharap itu adalah suatu pertanda bahwa Sasuke pasti akan kembali. Kembali ke rumahnya, ke Konoha, dan kembali pada dirinya. Meskipun jika Sasuke kembali hanya untuk menonton Winter Sonata.

"Pertama, memaksa masuk. Yang kedua, diam-diam. Aku tidak pernah masuk ke rumah Sasuke-kun secara baik-baik ya"gumamnya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam,"mungkinkah pantatku juga akan ditendang keluar oleh hantu?"

Meskipun ini yang kedua kalinya Sakura masuk ke rumah Sasuke, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengelilingi setiap bagiannya. Melihat dapur sekaligus ruang makan, kamar mandi, dan ruangan-ruangan lainnya yang sebagian besar kosong tanpa ada perabotan. Aromanya masih sama seperti yang ia hirup pertama kali. Aroma yang mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Dengan deritan kayu yang sama seiring dengan langkahnya.

Disana, di rumah itu, Sakura membayangkan Sasuke kecil sedang berjalan dan berkeliling bersamanya, membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang ia ketahui sebagai altar. Disana ada lemari dengan foto seorang pria, wanita, dan sebuah tempat dupa di depannya. Foto pria di sebelah kiri, pasti ayah Sasuke. Sakura bisa menyimpulkan begitu karena wajah cemberut mereka sama. Lalu di sebelah kanannya ada foto seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan lembut. Pasti dia adalah Ibu Sasuke dan Sakura bisa menjamin gen-nya bersifat dominan karena Sasuke sangat mirip dengan Ibunya. Bagaimana dengan kakak Sasuke? Sakura tak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Ia hanya pernah mendengarnya dari Naruto dan Kakashi.

Sakura mengambil dupa dan membakar ujungnya dengan korek api yang dibawanya. Ia sudah lancang berkeliling dan melihat-lihat isi rumah Sasuke, setidaknya ia harus memberi _salam_ pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Sasuke-kun adalah laki-laki yang sangat hebat, pintar, keren, tampan, mengagumkan, bisa diandalkan, disukai banyak gadis...dan meskipun terlihat dingin, ia adalah teman yang baik...baik sekali..sangat-sangat baik. Ia selalu melindungiku dan Naruto...selalu membanggakan nama keluarganya..."Sakura berbicara, berharap kata-katanya ini sampai pada kedua orangtua Sasuke yang ada di _sana_, "..setelah aku melihat kalian, aku jadi tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa setampan itu"

Sakura melihat sekeliling lalu menyadari bahwa kantung lakrimalisnya tak mampu lagi menampung air mata,"meskipun sekarang pandangannya gelap karena dendam, kumohon jangan benci dia...Sasuke-kun melakukan itu karena ia sangat mencintai kalian..."Sakura merasa percuma untuk menyeka air matanya karena setelah diseka justru mengalir lebih deras,"...setelah itu...setelah semua beres...dia pasti kembali. Pasti kembali...dan aku, Sakura Haruno, akan selalu menunggunya disini"

Dan Sakura pun menghabiskan kunjungan keduanya di rumah Sasuke dengan menangis sepuasnya.

--

**Third**** Step**

"Sakura-san, Naruto-san pernah bilang bahwa pantatku akan ditendang keluar oleh hantu jika masuk sembarangan ke rumah Sasuke-kun"

Apapun yang dikatakan Sai barusan, Sakura tak peduli.

"Jika pantatmu ditendang keluar dari rumah ini, aku akan menendang balik pantatmu sampai kau kembali ke dalam, dan aku lebih kuat dari hantu"

Apapun yang dikatakan Sakura barusan, Sai jelas peduli, karena ini menyangkut keselamatannya. Dan ia merelakan dirinya diseret masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Bagi Sai, ini yang pertama kali, tapi bagi Sakura ini yang ketiga kalinya.

Rumah Sasuke sudah dipenuhi sarang laba-laba dan beberapa lumut di sudut-sudutnya. Tapi aroma yang tercium masih sama seperti dulu, meskipun sedikit tertutupi oleh bau debu. Tanpa ragu Sakura memasuki ruang altar sambil menarik kerah Sai yang hampir saja kabur.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah Sasuke-kun, Ibu Sasuke-kun. Sai, kau juga!"bentak Sakura sambil memberikan dupa pada Sai yang terbatuk karena asapnya.

"Uhuk...Selamat pagi, Ayah Sasuke-kun, Ibu Sasuke-kun.."

Sakura tersenyum, menghirup napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan,"Kemarin, aku sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Sudah 2 setengah tahun tidak bertemu, dia semakin kuat dan semakin tampan-"

"-galak, mengerikan, pemarah, muka cemberut, dan kimononya itu...dia bisa masuk angin"ucap Sai melanjutkan ucapan Sakura dengan versinya sendiri, tanpa mengakui bahwa bajunya yang _kurang bahan_ itu pernah membuatnya masuk angin sampai-sampai ia harus tergolek tak berdaya di rumah sakit,"meskipun begitu, kuharap aku dan dia bisa berteman akrab karena sepertinya burung kami sama be-"

"-dan semoga kami bisa menonton Winter Sonata bersama-sama seperti dulu"potong Sakura, mencegah Sai berkata yang aneh-aneh. Sakura bukanlah gadis cengeng dan manja seperti dulu karena kini ia adalah seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun yang sudah-_berusaha_-jadi dewasa. Kegagalan membawa pulang Sasuke tempo hari sempat membuatnya kembali menjadi gadis 12 tahun yang cengeng, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa air mata hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan, bukan sebuah jalan yang bisa membuat Sasuke kembali.

Sakura tidak pernah merasa berlebihan jika ia bercerita tentang Sasuke. Sasuke masih saja seperti Sasuke yang dulu-_dengan rambut yang disebut Sai sebagai Cockatoo Hairstyle dan yang dinamakan Naruto sebagai Pantat Ayam_-tapi lebih tampan, lebih keren, dan jauh lebih kuat. Sakura kembali menatap foto kedua orangtua Sasuke. Ia sudah pernah bertemu Itachi dan sekarang ia tahu bahwa wajah Itachi adalah perpaduan dari mereka. Kalau saja pembantaian klan Uchiha tidak pernah terjadi dan mereka bisa hidup dengan damai, Itachi dan Sasuke pasti bisa menjadi pasangan kakak-adik yang populer di kalangan wanita.

Khayalan Sakura buyar oleh suara Sai yang memanggilnya dari luar ruang altar. Wajahnya terlihat bingung dan ia bertanya apakah urusan mereka sudah beres karena ia ingin melanjutkan lukisan pesanan Ino.

"Sai, daripada menggoreskan kuas terus...,"Sakura berhenti bicara lalu berjalan entah kemana dan ketika ia kembali, di tangannya sudah ada sapu dan kain pel,"...bagaimana kalau sekali-kali _menggoreskan_ kain pel? Seni itu kan keindahan, karena kebersihan juga bagian dari keindahan, maka bersih-bersih juga termasuk pekerjaan seni. Ya kan, Sai?"

Yang ditanya hanya menelan ludah dan memasang senyuman palsu.

"Sakura-san, aku lebih suka pantatku ditendang keluar sekarang juga"

--

**Fourth Step**

"Menurut kabar burung-_tak tahu burungnya siapa_-, Orochimaru dibunuh oleh Sasuke"

Ucap Sai mengulang-_dengan beberapa kata tambahan_-apa yang diucapkan Tsunade sebelumnya. Ia merasa harus mengulangnya karena tampaknya Sakura dan Naruto terlalu terkejut sampai tak bisa menutup mulut mereka. Sakura hampir saja menangis kegirangan di tempat sebelum ia sadar bahwa ternyata Naruto sudah menangis duluan.

"Ja-jadi...Sasuke-"

"-pergi mengejar Itachi dan tak mungkin kembali ke Konoha"Tsunade melanjutkan ucapan Naruto yang diputusnya. Tsunade tentunya tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto, tapi ia cepat-cepat memotongnya. Ini demi kebaikan mereka juga, batinnya.

Percakapan tersebut terjadi 1 jam sebelum Sakura memutuskan mengunjungi rumah Sasuke untuk yang keempat kalinya. Kali ini Sakura pergi berdua dengan Naruto, sama seperti dulu. Oh tidak, tidak sama. Dulu ada Sasuke, tapi sekarang tidak ada.

"Dipikir-pikir, aku tidak pernah dipersilahkan masuk ya. Kurasa kali ini pantatku akan benar-benar ditendang keluar,"ucap Naruto dengan mata menerawang, menyusuri lorong kediaman Sasuke yang sepi. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah sudah membawa Naruto kesini karena sepertinya ia justru semakin sedih.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto bisa sehening itu. Berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang kayu penyangga rumah. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan, sepertinya ia sedang memutar ulang kenangannya dengan Sasuke di dalam kepalanya. Terkadang ia tersenyum, tapi hanya sesaat karena setelahnya ia selalu menghela napas.

"Bau kayu ini...bikin kangen ya, Sakura-chan"ucap Naruto tiba-tiba,"Sasuke kangen juga tidak ya?"

"Semoga saja"

Sasuke adalah orang yang memiliki harga diri-_sekaligus gengsi_-yang kelewat tinggi, maka secara logika, ia tak mungkin mau memberikan tubuhnya begitu saja pada Orochimaru agar bisa kuat karena ia pasti akan lebih memilih untuk melampauinya. Dan itu kenyataan, Sasuke menjadi lebih kuat dari Orochimaru dan akhirnya membunuhnya.

Tujuan hidup Sasuke adalah membunuh Itachi, bukan Orochimaru. Maka secara logika, ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum membunuh Itachi.

Wanita lebih sering melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan apa kata hatinya, meskipun itu diluar logika. Dan sama halnya seperti Sakura. Jika menyangkut segala hal tentang Sasuke, ia lebih mengandalkan kata hatinya.

Karena jika ia mengandalkan logika, ia tidak bisa lagi berharap untuk menonton Winter Sonata bersama Sasuke.

--

**Fifth Step**

"_Lupakan Sasuke Uchiha_"

Kesimpulan Tsunade menusuk tajam dan masih menancap di telinga dan hati Sakura. Dan Tsunade mengatakan itu saat ia tahu Sakura akan mengunjungi rumah Sasuke untuk yang kelima kalinya.

Hari ini ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Sudah hampir 3 tahun ia tidak menengok rumah Sasuke.

Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan ini menjadi kunjungannya yang terakhir.

Ia masih ingat saat Tsunade memanggilnya ke ruangan Hokage secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan itu membuat Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. Dan benar saja, Tsunade memutuskan untuk menghancurkan distrik klan Uchiha dan membangun perumahan yang baru. Tsunade terpaksa memutuskan itu karena seiring berjalannya waktu, jumlah penduduk Konoha semakin bertambah dan mereka butuh tempat tinggal. Sakura berdalih bahwa mungkin saja Sasuke akan pulang suatu saat nanti, entah kapan itu.

"_Untuk apa kita membiarkan rumah-rumah itu kosong melompong selamanya, Sakura? __Dan kau membiarkan banyak penduduk menjadi tunawisma hanya karena seorang lelaki yang tidak jelas keberadaannya dan bahkan tidak diketahui masih hidup atau tidak. Bersikaplah dewasa, Sakura. Karena yang ada pada dunia di sekitarmu bukan hanya Sasuke Uchiha."_

Sakura mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

Tapi, bukankah kehilangan tempat untuk kembali adalah hal yang menyedihkan?

Rumah itu kini sudah ditumbuhi lumut dimana-mana. Rumput-rumput liar sudah tumbuh menjulang di pekarangan belakang sampai terlihat seperti hutan. Sakura duduk di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang keluarga. Ia tidak menghiraukan sarang laba-laba dan debu, selama ia masih bisa menghirup aroma kayu itu dengan jelas. Selama 2 jam, Sakura duduk bersimpuh dan berpikir, sampai-sampai kedua kakinya sudah mati rasa.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Ia sudah memaksanya untuk kembali ke rumah yang seperti ini. Rumah dimana Sasuke hanya hidup sendirian dengan kekosongan dimana-mana. Dan Sakura selama ini hanya bicara omong kosong bahwa ia akan menyelamatkan Sasuke. _Menyelamatkan dari apa, Sakura? Sementara yang membuatnya menderita adalah berada di rumah ini seorang diri dan membiarkan laki-laki yang dibencinya berkeliaran di luar sana? _

Ini semua adalah keegoisannya, dan mungkin juga Naruto. Mereka menginginkan Sasuke tetap di Konoha, bersama dengan mereka, merantainya dengan segala rayuan tentang persahabatan, kedamaian, dan kebahagiaan. Tapi mereka tidak mau tahu bahwa tidak semua orang akan bahagia dengan cara yang sama. Dan Sasuke tidak memperoleh kebahagiaannya dengan hidup damai di Konoha, tapi dari berhasil tidaknya ia menggapai ambisinya.

Lalu, untuk apa mereka bersikeras membawanya kembali? Apakah itu benar-benar demi kebahagiaan Sasuke? Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya meremas roknya kuat-kuat. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan.

1) Sakura akan berhenti mengejar Sasuke

2) Membiarkan rumah ini rata dengan tanah dan digantikan dengan bangunan baru.

3) Membiarkan VCD Winter Sonata tetap tersimpan di laci masih dengan bungkusnya.

Tapi janji dan harapan masa kecilnya tidak pernah luntur. Tidak akan pernah.

"Setelah semua beres...dia pasti kembali. Pasti kembali...dan aku, Sakura Haruno, bersumpah akan selalu menunggunya disini"

Seselesainya Sakura mengucap sumpah, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar dari belakangnya. Suara yang sudah lama ingin ia dengar langsung, bukan dari rekaman ingatan masa lalu.

"...dan aku, Sasuke Uchiha, sudah kembali setelah semuanya beres..."ucap si pemilik suara, masih dengan nada dan gaya bicara yang familiar,"...dan menemui orang yang sudah bersumpah untuk menungguku disini sebelum pantatnya ditendang keluar oleh hantu rumahku"

--

**Sixth Step**

Sasuke sudah kembali, tepat disaat Sakura menyerah untuk mengejarnya.

Kali ini, di kunjungannya yang keenam, Sakura akan membantu Sasuke membersihkan rumahnya dari sarang laba-laba, debu, lumut, dan rumput liar. Kunjungan kali ini baginya agak istimewa karena ini pertama kalinya Sasuke sendiri yang mengajaknya untuk datang, meskipun untuk bersih-bersih. Sakura melarang Naruto dan Sai untuk datang membantu, karena ini waktu yang tepat untuk berduaan.

Aroma kayu itu kembali tercium. Sasuke beruntung, tidak ada satupun kayu yang dimakan rayap. Dan Sakura berkata, mungkin legenda hantu Tukang Tendang itu memang ada dan menjaga rumah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, tanpa mengetahui bahwa cerita itu ternyata sudah melegenda di Konoha selama kepergiannya. Dan itu tidak lepas dari jasa mulut besar Naruto.

Setelah selesai bersih-bersih, mereka duduk di ruang makan. Tsunade belum memasang kembali saluran air dan listrik ke rumah Sasuke, makanya Sakura sudah membawa makanan dan minuman dari rumahnya. Sekalian memamerkan kemampuannya sebagai wanita calon Ibu Rumah Tangga. Pembicaraan mengalir begitu saja, yang tentu saja didominasi oleh Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pembicaraannya sudah mengalir ke arah Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke mengatakan bahwa cita-cita masa lalunya sudah tercapai dan jika setelah ini ia mati pun tak apa. Kini, Ia hanyalah laki-laki tanpa arah dan tujuan. Karenanya, ia memilih untuk kembali dan menunggu ajal dengan duduk tenang di rumahnya.

Tapi Sakura tidak setuju. Baginya, keputusan tersebut terdengar seperti ucapan kakek-kakek tua yang baru saja divonis menderita kanker stadium IV dan akan mati dalam beberapa hari.

"Kalau kau merasa hampa karena cita-cita sudah tercapai, kenapa tidak mencari cita-cita yang baru?"tanya Sakura, berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke dari image kakek-kakek tua.

Sasuke tersenyum, matanya yang hitam menatap Sakura dan Sakura bersyukur ia dapat lolos dari serangan jantung,"contohnya?"

"Kalau kau mau bersamaku, kita bisa membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha,"ucap Sakura sambil malu-malu, menyadari bahwa kata-katanya itu secara tidak langsung seperti sedang melamar Sasuke,"dan kita bisa menonton Winter Sonata berdua setiap hari"

--

**Seventh Step**

Hari itu, adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bukan, bukan soal impiannya menikah dengan Sasuke. Baginya, hal itu masih jauh di awang-awang.

Kali ini mereka sudah bukan bertiga lagi, tapi berempat. Namun keinginan untuk menonton Winter Sonata bersama-sama tak pernah berubah. Tak pernah redup sedikitpun sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Maka sepulangnya dari misi, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton Winter Sonata di rumah Sasuke. Di kunjungan Sakura untuk yang ketujuh kalinya.

"W-i-n-t-e-r S-o-n-a-t-a," ucap Sai, mengeja apa yang tertulis di cover box VCD milik Sakura,"aku sudah menontonnya sampai selesai bersama Ino,"lanjut Sai bangga tapi kemudian ia menceritakan kenangan pahitnya. Ino pernah marah padanya selama mereka menonton film itu. Ketika Naruto bertanya kenapa, Sai menjawab bahwa itu semua karena ia tertawa sepanjang film diputar dan Ino menuduhnya sebagai laki-laki tak berperasaan. Dan Sai membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa itu semua adalah usaha untuk menghibur Ino yang menangis sepanjang film diputar.

"Idiot," hanya itu respon dari Sasuke setelah Sai berceloteh panjang lebar. Untuk mencegah mereka memulai pertarungan verbal satu lawan satu, Naruto dan Sakura buru-buru menyalakan TV dan memutar Winter Sonata.

Mereka menonton ulang dari episode 1 karena mereka yakin sudah banyak adegan yang terlupakan.

10 episode berlalu dan tidak seperti 6 tahun lalu, makanan dan tissue masih banyak tersedia karena Sasuke sudah belajar dari pengalaman dan mengantisipasinya. Sakura dan Naruto menangis sama seperti dulu dan Sai duduk manis dengan mulut terisolasi. Sakura terpaksa melakukan itu pada Sai karena ia tak henti-hentinya membicarakan bocoran cerita selanjutnya. Dan Sasuke, masih sama seperti dulu dengan wajah serius dan dahi berkerut.

Tapi lagi-lagi mereka hanya sampai pada episode 10 dan hari sudah sangat malam. Sasuke tetap tidak rela rumahnya dipakai menginap oleh Sai dan Naruto meskipun Naruto sudah berlutut sambil bersimbah air mata. Dan seperti dulu, dengan bijak Sakura berkata bahwa mereka bisa menonton terusannya esok hari.

"Kurasa memang lebih baik kita pulang daripada pantat kita ditendang oleh hantu saat tidur,"ucap Sai, berusaha membujuk Naruto dengan kata-kata yang-_menurut Sakura_-tidak memiliki kekuatan persuasif sama sekali. Anehnya Naruto langsung setuju dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Sakura sengaja membiarkan Sai dan Naruto untuk pergi duluan, karena ia merasa skenario akan sama seperti 6 tahun yang lalu dimana Sasuke akan memanggilnya dan berkata dengan malu-malu bahwa ia ingin meminjam Winter Sonata. Dan Sakura dengan senang hati akan menawarkan untuk menonton bersama lain kali berdua saja. BERDUA. Tanpa Sai dan Naruto.

Sakura memperlambat langkahnya dan berharap skenarionya akan berjalan dengan mulus.

"Sakura"

_Ini dia!_

"Ya, Sasuke-kun??"

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat pulang sebelum Ibumu menuduhku memakan anaknya,"

Sakura langsung lunglai kecewa. Bukan kalimat itu yang ia harapkan untuk keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia akhirnya mengucapkan 'sampai besok' pada Sasuke dan berjalan terseok-seok.

"...Sakura..."

Sakura berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke,"...ya?"

"Kalau kau segitu inginnya membantuku membangun kembali klan Uchiha, jadilah seorang Uchiha dan kita bisa menonton Winter Sonata berdua sepanjang hari. Tunggu saja sampai saat itu tiba"

Mungkin saja ini bisa diterjemahkan menjadi_,"Kalau kau mau, menikahlah denganku dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tunggu sampai aku melamarmu"._

Tapi Sasuke tak memiliki cukup kosakata romantis untuk diucapkan pada wanita.

Dan nyatanya, Sasuke tak memerlukan kata-kata romantis untuk membuat Sakura jatuh cinta.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Pastikan hantu rumahmu takkan menendang pantatku keluar saat aku menjadi nyonya Uchiha"

**The End (is The Beginning……..)**

The end is the beginning, maksudnya mulai dari sinilah cinta mereka bersemi. Apakah mereka akan menikah dan punya anak sembilan? Bagaimana jika ada pihak ketiga, pihak keempat, bahkan pihak kelima? Bagaimana jika Sakura sebenarnya sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain? Bagaimana jika ternyata orangtua Sasuke bangkit dari kubur dan berusaha memisahkan cinta mereka berdua? Bagaimana jika VCD Winter Sonatanya hilang? Bagaimana jika hantu Tukang Tendang itu sebenarnya tidak hanya ada satu, tapi sepuluh?! Temukan jawabannya di………imaginasi anda masing-masing! Haha….Unleash Your Imagination!

**Peace, Love, and Review**.


End file.
